Singing the Song of Angry Dwarves
Singing the Song of Angry Dwarves is the sixth saga of Overture 3. This saga showed a dwarven uprising against the their Harracktorian masters. Synopsis North of Harlequin, in the harsh coal mines, a group of dwarves forced to work there managed to overpower their human masters and fled southward. When news of this hit Harracktor, all the guards were put on high alert, for if one of the dwarven rebels managed to influence an enslaved dwarf it could lead to rebellion. The Harlequin Massacre King Cobra Xavier Cortez would make a deal with the dwarf, Halim Laft in that Halim was to find the leader of the escaped dwarves and find out their intentions, reporting this to Xavier. As soon as Kade Duerel, leader of the escapees, approached Halim he abandoned the agreement and he and his brother, Grimval Laft joined in Kade's plot. Kade would take take the two to Harlequin and murder all of the citizens there and taking the town as their own. Kade would then have word sent to Harracktor that the dwarves were to establish a new dwarven republic in Harlequin. The Battle of Harlequin When the citizens of Harracktor refused to acknowledge a new dwarven republic, the two sides would engage in a battle that would become known as the Battle of Harlequin. Stationed atop the brothel, the Smell of Salmon, the dwarves held out for two days able to fend off the Harracktorians with a cannon they had built. The dwarves would drop TNT onto the ground forces wounding them and making them lose morale. After taking so much abuse, The Smell of Salmon began to teeter, and Harracktorians were able to jump onto the roof from adjacent buildings. The dwarves were able to knock them back off the roof but Kade Duerel suffered heavy injuries at their hands. Eventually, the Harracktorians had no choice but to flee and the dwarves patted themselves on the back, for they had won Harlequin. The dwarves began to rebuild but that night Kade Duerel would die in his sleep, the injuries he suffered proving to be too grievous. Hor Trunkarm With Kade dead, Hor Trunkarm would suceed him as leader of the dwarves. Unlike the bellicose Kade, Hor was ready to make peace with the humans and compromise in order to secure his peace. Hor was able to secure a treaty with King Bukoski , the dwarves would forfeit Harlequin in exchange for freedom. Halim Laft who had fought bitterly for the town refused to sign such a treaty, stating that it would be forsaking those that had died in the battle. With no unanimous decision, the treaty was struck down and war was declared on the insurrectionist. Hor was sentenced to be hung for treason and before death, he cursed Halim, for the belligerent dwarf had refused to let go of his pride to better the dwarves. With Hor gone, the Harracktorian forces would set their sights on Halim. Halim's Last Stand The Sacred Sword and Snake Eaters would ally together to march to Harlequin and take it back. Halim would stand defiantly in their way, refusing to give up the town so hard fought for. The sheer force of the Harracktorian forces was too much, and Halim was slain in battle. Halim's brother, Grimval would flee, leaving the rest of the dwarven forces at the hands of the king's men. All of the members of the rebellion were slain except for Grimval. Grimval would be granted his individual freedom by the king in order to brush the whole matter under the carpet. Anti dwarf sentiment caused by the Harlequin Massacre allowed many new anti-dwarf laws to be passed, making it nearly impossible for the dwarves, as a whole, to be ever set free. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 3